


Stargazing

by Opal_ex_Machina



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_ex_Machina/pseuds/Opal_ex_Machina
Summary: Augustine contemplates the future and the past.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have time to write again, so have a Fluffy little lacewood drabble the no one asked for. It’s romantic, it’s a little cheesy, but honestly, would you have it any other way? And, so I know lacewood isn't all that popular anymore, but Serena and Professor Sycamore are my OTP, and I will go down with this ship. I’ve got a longer fic about these two in the works, but I don’t want to post any until its done in case I lose interest. Anyway, yes there is an age gap, but Serena is legal, and it’s a smaller age gap than in some of Jane Austen’s novels and I don’t see anyone ranting about Mr. Knightly (HE KNEW EMMA AS A BABY WHEN HE WAS SIXTEEN). I definitely follow the game’s canon (where Serena is older and Ash doesn’t exist), so if you don’t like it, don’t read it. That’s your choice. But I’d still like you to read it. Also, I took Spanish in school, and as much as I hate to rely on google translate, it’s the best that I have, so pardon my French.

It was strange, Augustine thought to himself. More than ten years before he had laid out alone under these same stars, no inkling of what the future held. He had been a much younger man, on the verge of finishing his Masters degree, full of dreams and expectations. So few of them had come to be. Yes, he had survived his doctorate, and had become the resident pokemon expert of Kalos. But beyond that, the future he had imagined for himself, looking up for constellations from the summit of Mt. Coronet, remained the stuff of fantasy. 

Perhaps that was for the best. He had imagined women, of course. As a hot blooded man in his early twenties, who knew full well the effect he had on the fairer sex, he could hardly be blamed for that. But never in his wildest imaginings had he seen _this_ woman. 

He could feel her fingertips resting against his and turned his face away from the night sky to look at her profile, softly illuminated by the full moon. 

She was beautiful, his Serena. 

He saw her rosebud mouth open as she said, eyes fixed on the stars, “It’s so lovely. I feel like I could look at this forever.” 

Still looking at her, he breathed out, “Oui.” 

Sensing his meaning, she turned to look at him, grinning, the stars reflected in those large grey eyes. “I was talking about the stars.” 

He laughed. “I wasn’t.” 

Her smile softened, turned sultry as she sat up quickly and leaned over him, her flaxen hair falling like a curtain over her shoulder. 

He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, rubbing circles against the gentle ridge of the bone with his thumb. 

She leaned down and kissed him softly. Once. Twice. Full of promise, but lacking immediate innuendo. With a gentle sigh, she lay back down, resting her head against his shoulder, her body pressed against his. 

He turned his head and gently kissed her temple. “Was the view worth being dragged all the way to Sinnoh for?” He murmured into her hair. 

“You know that any distance would be worth traveling for time spent with you,” she paused as though she were going to say something, but then exhaled, the slightest frown turning the corners of her lips.

“Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” she looked up at him. “It’s just that it’s nice to feel connected to your past.”

He arched a questioning eyebrow.

She bit her lip as she always did when looking for the best way to say something. 

“It’s just that sometimes when I’m with you, I just… I feel so young.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off with a hand over his mouth and a vehement shake of the head. “Augustine, I was ten when you started your phD. There's nothing wrong with that, but please don’t pretend like I’m not so much younger than you.” She looked away from him, picking idly at her cuticles. “What I mean is just that you lived so much life before I even met you, before I was born even, and that's one of the reasons why I love you, but I sometimes regret that I missed so much, and it’s just really nice to experience some of what I missed.” She smiled wistfullyand added, “It helps me imagine that I haven’t missed anything at all.” 

He reached over and turned her face to look at him. “If I’m honest, I’m glad you didn’t know me then.” She opened her mouth, but it was his turn to cut her off with a thumb over her lips. “I was an arrogant ass back then, who didn’t remotely deserve you. I’m sure I don’t even deserve you now.” 

She smiled, but the wistful look in her eyes lingered.

He moved his thumb from her lips back to her cheek bone.

“Serena. You missed my past, for better or worse.” She looked like she was about to protest, so he quickly manoeuvred his head the short, uncomfortable distance and kissed her quickly, before laying back and pulling her tighter against him. “ _But_ ,” he continued, “that doesn’t matter. You have my future. Which I can guarantee will be much better than my past, for no other reason than that you are in it.” 

She smiled again, and he could see her cheeks flush. The look in her eyes hadn't totally vanished, but was overshadowed by that look of hopeful, joyful anticipation which had first made him realise just deeply he’d fallen in love with his former protege. 

She pulled herself up, kissing him deeply for several long glorious moments. When she drew back, just a fraction of an inch, he took the opportunity to contentedly murmur, “je t’aime,” against her lips. Eagerly, she closed the distance between them.

Sometime later, Augustine looked back up at stars, tracing familiar constellations on Serena’s hip beneath her shirt as he found them above him. Despite his best efforts of persuasion, she had refused to let him go any further than that tonight. She was no longer remotely shy with him, but she was no exhibitionist.And though, as he desperately reminded her, no one would be climbing Mt. Coronet in the middle of the night- to which she had responded, “We did,”- she had refused to yield. 

Her arm was draped lazily over his torso, and her head rested on his chest. “We should probably hike back to the campsite soon. It’s cold up here.” 

He hummed his agreement. 

She sat up, and he immediately missed the gentle pressure of her body on his, but then he noticed the way she was grinning. 

“What are you thinking?” he asked with growing excitement.

“Oh, you know,” she responded mischievously. “Only that it’s really cold tonight, and even back in the tent I doubt I’ll be able to get warm on my own…” she trailed off suggestively. 

In a moment, he was on his feet, gently pulling her up and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her against his side as they set off down the trail together. 

The last time he’d seen these stars, he’d been facing an uncertain future with a clear picture of how it would turn out. Time had proved those expectations wrong in so many ways. But for Augustine, in that moment, the immediate promise of her body in his arms, and the hope that it would stay there for a long time was the only future he cared about.


End file.
